Pups and the Alien Baby
Hi! Today, I will type out a story that was in my mind for a LOOOOONG time! So buckle your seat belts! 'Cause it's gonna be an AWESOME ride! Chapter 1:Meeting the Creature: Narrator:Ah, yes. The beautiful setting of Adventure Bay. The sun is shining, the birds are tweeting, the bees are buzzing, and a giant U.F.O is heading toward the Lookout. * record scratches * Wait, WHAT?! * freaks out and faints after 5 minutes * Chase:* looks outside, only to see that a burnt U.F.O is coming toward where they live * AH! U.F.O:* lands outside the Lookout and a mysterious creature that looks like a baby comes out and crawls toward the Lookout * baby creature:* teleports to the Lookout 2nd floor * pups:Aw! baby creature:* scans them with it's laser eyes (it doesn't harm them) * pups:* gasp * baby creature:* gasps and cries, causing the pups to cry too for a reason unknown * Rocky:* in a crying voice * Why are we crying? Rubble:* in a crying voice * I don't know! Ryder:* looks at what's going on and decides to entertain the baby by putting on a TV show just for babies and starts laughing, causing the pups to laugh and be interested too * Pups, why are you watching a baby show? And what was all the waterworks about? Chase:* pauses for a moment * I'll research it if you want me to. Ryder:Yes. And, can you do it with Rocky? Chase:Yes sir, Ryder sir! Rocky:* looks over * What did I miss? Ryder and Chase:* laughs * Narrator:While Rocky and Chase study the creature, Skye becomes uninterested and says that she's going out for a walk to gain off some weight. (Because, if you don't remember, she's pregnant.) Anyway, the two scientific pups study all night, (literally,) and find out something extrordinary. Chapter 2:Gang Meeting: Narrator:After studying all night, Chase and Rocky decided that they will tell the other pups what they learned. Including Everest! Here is what they found out: Chase:Okay, after studying all night, (literally,) we found out that if you encounter this creature, you will be in the process of being scanned (which is 3 seconds,) and if it gets emotional, (like crying, laughing, having a tantrum, e.t.c,) you should wear a mask. Rocky:But the most PROPER mask to wear would be a hocky mask. Rubble:ARE YOU CRAZY? Rocky:Look, I'm not trying to make us look like serial killers, but it's the only mask that will work! Marshall:Wait, I thought you said ANY mask would work. Rocky:(facepalms) Look, don't judge me at ALL. Because Chase and I didn't get enough sleep last night, (in reality, none,) we've bent over backwards to try to figure out what this creature is, and YOU are NOT going to judge me because of MY temper today! Chase:Ok, thank you Rocky, I will take over. Rocky:Whateves! Not like i'm interested in the freak. Skye:We need to name it so we can stop calling it a freak and other mean things! Chase:What are some name ideas? Rocky:Alieo? Rubble:Creaturenella? Skye:Annabelle? Everest:Really? You're joking right? Naming an alien, who's gender we don't know, who we hardly know ANYTHING about after a cursed doll?! Skye:What? I thought Annabelle would be cute! Chase:Everest has a point. We can't name the alien unless we know a lot about it and it's gender. We can't judge a book by it's cover people! Rubble:What? Chase:Lemme dumb it down for ya:We can't name it by the way it looks and acts. everybody except Chase:Oh.